The Recovery
by lucianaforever
Summary: Sequel from "The Accident." Kagome and InuYasha's relationship grows after they almost lose Kagome in a car crash. There's a jealous Hojo, a graduation, an angsty hanyou, and a wedding proposal! T of VIOLENCE and LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

The Recovery

This fic is in the amazing response from the story "The Accident." "the Recovery" is the sequel! Please review!

Chapter 1:

Kagome and InuYasha were sitting in her hospital bedroom. It had been a little over a week since her accident and things were going smoothly. She still got harsh headaches from her head injury that would be so bad that she'd almost cry, and her stomach and head still had bandages on them. Other than that, this were going smoothly. InuYasha still never left her and they would talk, or she would sleep, or she would read to him. When her mother had ran back to the shrine to get some of Kagome's things, she grabbed some books from a random shelf. InuYasha's favorite was Beauty and the Beast, obviously, because it gave him a feeling of hope.

InuYasha still hadn't confessed to Kagome. About six days ago he had tried, be decided he should wait. _I don't want to stress her out… Maybe after she's healed… _

InuYasha sat as Kagome studied. He didn't like it but he liked the way her brow furrowed and her lips puckered. He'd grin and she would get mad because she thought he found it amusing that she couldn't figure out an equation.

At that moment, the doctor came in and InuYasha's eyes locked on him. The doctor shuddered. The doctor and InuYasha weren't exactly each other's biggest fans. InuYasha had tackled him, threatened him, growled at him countless times during Kagome's stay in the hospital. InuYasha started committing these acts of violence since Kagome's first injection while she was conscious. InuYasha threw a fit over how the doctor had hurt her when he should have been making her feel better. No matter how many times Kagome explained why she had to have a shot, InuYasha still would attempt to kill or maim the person with the needle. He had received quite a few sits.

Trying to avoid InuYasha, the doctor walked to the other side of Kagome's bed when the hanyou stood. Kagome glanced at InuYasha with a warning look then looked at the doctor. He spoke, "Well, Kagome. It seems as though your healing has been progressing at quite a good rate and I think you will be able to goo home tomorrow."

A smile lit up Kagome's face. "Really?"

"Yes. Of course there are things you should watch out for, and things you should avoid."

InuYasha came at full attention at that moment. "Like what?"

"Well, she can go to school, but if she's too tired then she should stay home. Also, I will write a letter for Kagome to give to each of her teachers saying tht they should allow her to be excused at any time until further notice. She should stay stress free for the most part. In case you get another head ache then I'll go ahead and give some medication, for it. The problem is that it can take up to about a half an hour or more to kick in." The doctor looked at Kagome with apologetic eyes when she wined. "Then in about a week, come back and we'll see if you can have your gauze removed."

"Okay," said Kagome, "So I can leave tomorrow?"

"If you are well over the night, then yes. Don't worry about explaining it to your family. I already did. Your mother has your medications and they just left to go fix you bedding to make you comfortable."

Kagome felt a feeling of gratitude as the doctor said the last part.

The doctor continued. "So, that's all for now." He looked at InuYasha. "Young man, visiting hours are coming to an end, so I suggest that you leave now. You can see Kagome home in the morning."

"Fe. Fine. I'll see you later, Kagome!" He literally meant that he would see her later, when he would climb three stories to sit with her all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

InuYasha sat in a tree by the hospital until nightfall, which basically lasted about an hour. In this time, he always thought about one thing. What was he going to do now that Naraku was dead and Kagome almost healed?

Of course there was always Kikyo, but there was a problem with that. _I don't want Kikyo… I want Kagome… dammit. What the hell am I gonna do?_

He'd seen on the "Weird Box" or TV how humans who loved each other acted. It always seemed to be the perfect pair or a pair that always fought. _I guess I think we fit in both those classes, _he'd think with a chuckle. As days past, he got more and more into the thought of spending the rest or his life with the young miko, but he always seemed to snap himself out of the little fantasy with four words. _I am a hanyou._

As a child, InuYasha had been abused, emotionally as well as physically. He had it ground into his head that nobody would ever _really_ love him. Sometimes he thought his mother had stayed with him out of pity.

He looked up and realized that the moon was out and the sky dark. He hooked his claws onto the side of the building and quickly climbed three stories. Kagome's window was already unlocked.

He swiftly climbed through it only to find Kagome with her eyes closed and a relaxed expression on her face.

"Huh. She's asleep," he whispered to himself.

He sat in the chair and looked at her. He saw how fragile she was. Sure, she was pretty strong spiritually and could purify him in a heartbeat, but she didn't. She'd never even tried. She was someone rare. She didn't judge him for how he was born. She was his friend, and he loved her in more ways than just friendship. She could be stupid at times and irrational, but he loved her. He wanted to tell her, but it always seemed like something would interrupt him or he'd chicken out. He'd always verbally beat himself for not telling her.

He sighed and something struck him. He couldn't take this anymore. He thought of that damn Hojo-bobo guy and in his head he pictured a wedding between them and how he'd witnessed the guy take advantage of her in the past. If she found no one to care for her would she turn to _him?_ InuYasha hoped not. The picture in his head made him want to be sick. Her being with someone else, _and especially someone as weak as him. It would kill me._

A thought stuck him. _What if she did… stay with me? As… my… mate?_ He stopped breathing. He stood up. He needed an answer and he needed it now. As he walked to the window he looked back at her sleeping form. He felt a little guilty for leaving her in the night. _What if she wakes up and she… needs me?_ But he shook it off and headed to the shrine.

NOTE: Okay, guys I know this is a short one, and I know it's moving a little fast, but this is all part of the plan. There's gonna be Hojo, and there's gonna be drama. I PROMISE!

Love you guys!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

InuYasha ran to Kagome's family's shrine as fast as he could. He had a question for her mother and he wanted it answered at that second. He couldn't wait for anything anymore.

"Hey!"

He halted, then became extremely annoyed. It was one of Kagome's friends calling out to him. The one with the wavy hair. _Which one this her again?_

"I need to talk to you." InuYasha walked over to her.

"I'm kind of in a hurry, so what?" He folded his arms.

"Well, I need to know. Kagome is my best friend and I've always been supportive of her, but I need to know. Do you really care about her?" the girl's brows furrowed.

With the most confidence he could summon up, he answered her truthfully. "Yes. I do."

"Well, if you do, why do you treat her so badly?"

his eyes widened. "What?"

She sighed. "Kagome is always sick. Yet when she comes to school all she can talk about it you. How you yell at her, how you pick fights with people, and… well, how to two-time her!" her voice grew a little louder towards to the end. Then quieted. "But, Kagome's happy. She may complain about you, and some of us try to convince her that she should leave you and never see you again for what you do, but she doesn't listen." She look up at his shock face. "The fact is that she cares about you. You may not know it, but you don't only make her happy," she frowned, "You've hurt her, too. And I totally support her decisions, and I completely support you two as a couple, but you need to treat her well, or else you will have a lot of angry girls ready to castrate you with a rusty pair of scissors." Her voice grew happy and cheerful at the end and InuYasha took a step back with a little doggy yelp.

She continued. "I suggest you also watch out for Hojo. He seems like a nice guy. Every girl wants him. In a romantic relationship, he is a total threat. And since Kagome got hurt and he met you, it's like he went crazy. So, you better watch out for Kagome and yourself. But you have to promise me that you will never hurt my best friend!"

InuYasha dropped his arms and stood straight. He looked the girl straight in the eyes and with all of the truth in the world said, "I don't know what this guy's problem is, but if Kagome loves him, then she can go to him anytime she want. Me, I have different plan. I love Kagome. I have never loved anyone more than I love her."

The girl smiled. "I believe you. Now I'm done. Go! And I promise not to tell Kagome anything! I already know she loves you!" InuYasha didn't hear the last part because had had already been running away when she told him to go.

InuYasha reaching the family shrine in no time. What Kagome's friend had said made him think. He promised himself he would never go back to Kikyo while Kagome was with him, other than a purely profession reason that he would need her assistance.

He walked in and saw the kitchen light on. Kagome's mother was sitting down eating some soup. When she saw him she beckoned to him and poured another bowl.

"I'm surprised, InuYasha. Aren't you normally sneaking into the hospital at this time of night?" She raised a brow.

"How'd you know that?"

"Mother's intuition."

"Um… okay." _What the hell does that mean?_

The sipped their soup. InuYasha found it awkward and didn't know how to begin. At most he muttered "Thanks for the soup." A few moments of silence past and she left him an opening.

"So, InuYasha, what did you want to talk about?"

_How the fuck did she know I wanted to talk to her?_ "Well, I… um…" He cleared his throat. "I don't know how this is done here, but in my time I have to ask her parents first then prove something to them… I'm hanyou, as you know." InuYasha then grew uncharacteristically formal. "Well, in my time, a hanyou rarely even lives to see the age I'm at. Much less even find someone to love… I'm in love with your daughter. I have yet to tell her. In my time I have to ask human parents. Demons just go ahead an ask the woman, but I thought this may be more appropriate.

"You're family might disapprove of me. But, all of this craziness that has happened in the past few days has made me realize something. I love Kagome. I had already known it, but I didn't really know how much until I thought I'd lose her. But I promise that I will take care of her, even if she does refuse my offer, I will always watch over her and protect her. I want to make her my mate in demon standards and my wife in the human ways. And I wanted to know" All formalities slipped a little, "if that was okay with you?" He closed his eyes. He expected a "Never on this earth would I allow my daughter to marry something like you" but instead he got a hug.

"InuYasha, do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that? Of course you can marry my daughter!" InuYasha gasped a little.

He looked down with a smile "Thank you."

"But I do have a condition."

"What! Anything?" He looked up frantically. If she wanted something, he would give her anything.

"You wait until she graduates for you to even propose to her."

He was dumbstruck. "Uh… what's graduate? And is it a long time?"

She laughed. "Graduation means she's is done with school for good and doesn't have to continue unless she wants to. After she graduates, she basically can make her own decisions. And no it's not far away. It two weeks away, in fact. It is the 1st of June."

_Two weeks. That's it. Now I've got to figure something out on how to do this._

"And also, InuYasha." He looked up. "In this time, people don't usually ask anymore before proposing, but I'm glad you did. It's a lot more respectful. And now I can help you find a ring."

"A ring?"

"Yes. I'm not sure about how you show if a woman is married or not but, we have a custom that a woman who is asked to be married is presented with a ring the asker has chosen. Then another is presented at the ceremony." She showed him her rings that Kagome's father had given her. He took a close look at them.

"How am I supposed to get those?"

"Well, they typically cost quite a bit of money. But I think we could work something out. Kagome has no plans to continue school and I think you're one of the reasons for that. So, I have a college fund and I could take a few thousand out of that and put the rest into Souta's fund. Sound good?" She gave him a big smile. Then gave him an even bigger hug.

"Yes." He smiled. "Thank you very much!" He stood up "I'm going to go. I'll be back by morning to see Kagome home."

"Alright."

He headed for the well.

NOTE: I was up for an hour trying to write a longer chapter for you guys but failed miserably. Sorry. I'm not one for length. Well, thanks for all the great reviews to far, and keep it up!

LOVE YOU!

DON'T OWN INUYASHA!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I know things are moving a bit fast. Remember that there are still two weeks before graduation. This story isn't about Kagome's recovery, it's about everything that goes on DURING it! Ha! Drama!

I don't own InuYasha…. Sadly.

Chapter 4:

The moment InuYasha stepped out of the well he was attacked by a ball of fur.

"What the hell!" He had been so overcome with bliss that he hadn't really realized what was going on at first.

"YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" Shippo screamed at him. "I was starting to think something happened, or the well closed! Is Kagome better? Is she coming back soon? Why were you smiling so much when you came threw? InYasha?"

SMACK

"Will you shut up? Stop asking so many questions! I'll tell you later if it works out or not! Feh!" He tossed Shippo on the ground, folded his arms, and walked to the village.

"HEY! What was that for!"

All the way back to the village he was nagged by Shippo to tell what had gone down in Kagome's world. But he had two people he wanted to talk to for advice. Number one: Sango.

When he reached to village, he was greeted by his friends. He immediately looked at Sango.

"I have to talk to you about something."

He eyes widened then grew with suspicion. "Okay…" she warily said.

Miroku looked at them with questioning eyes but said nothing. Shippo was about to follow but was grabbed by the scruff of his neck by Miroku. Shippo wined but stopped when the monk said, "I think it best if we don't follow them this time. I have a feeling that InuYasha won't be too kind to us if we find out what's going on before he's ready."

Shippo sighed, but agreed.

InuYasha and Sango had walked a little into to the forest when he finally stopped.

"Kagome's gets to leave the hospital tomorrow morning."

"Really? That's wonderful! Is she coming to back now?" Sango hoped. She missed her friend dearly. Kagome was like a sister to her and when she found out what had happened to her, she couldn't stop worrying.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. The doctor person said that it would be best for her to relax and she needs to be really taken care of for a little longer."

"Oh."

"But considering how stubborn that woman is she'll be here soon." He grinned. "She can't stay for too long of a time though, but that's not why I needed to talk to you."

"Oh? Okay. What's so important?"

InuYasha had originally told them that Kagome had been unconscious from the accident. He hadn't told them exactly what had happened.

"Sango, I didn't tell you all everything that happened in Kagome's world. I didn't want Shippo to worry, of all people. No need for him to worry about being orphaned again." He sighed.

"Why would he be orphaned? Kagome is like his mother."

"Exactly. In the hospital while she was unconscious, there was a moment when the doctors, and myself, thought she would die. Everything went crazy. I even heard her heart stop." Sango gasped. "She's perfectly fine now. The healers have no idea what caused the damn thing though. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. In that moment. I knew I couldn't live with out her. I love her, Sango. And I'm going to ask her to marry me. And I want your help."

Sango squealed. She had picked up the habit form Kagome and it bothered the hell out of InuYasha and Miroku.

"Did you already ask her mother?"

"I did, just before I came here. She approves."

"Yes!" Sango hugged him. "I'm so happy for you! When will you ask her?"

"well, her mother said I can ask her in 14 days."

"Why 14?"

"In 14 days, she won't have to go to that stupid school thing anymore."

"Perfect. Will you ask her that night?"

"I'm hoping, but I have no idea how!"

"Alright. I'll help you."

"Okay… Thanks Sango. Oh. And you better not let that perverted monk know yet."

Sango just laughed.

When they went back to he village, Sango sat down next to Miroku.

"May I ask what that was about?"

"You'll find out soon."

Miroku just groaned.

Shippo jumped up to InuYasha. "Where you going, InuYasha?"

"No where you need to know about!" He pushed Shippo to the side and walked to Kaede's hut.

Shippo grumbled.

Kaede was sitting by the fire making some sort of potion that InuYasha could care less about.

"ah. So I see ye are back. How is Kagome?"

"Fine. Kaede, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, child." She put down the spoon and turned to face the hanyou.

"well, I just talked to Sango about it and I've already talked it over with Kagome's mother. I want to ask Kagoe to be my wife… and mate. I learned her customs from her mother, but I think I need a little more knowledge from you." He blushed.

Kaede sat dumbstruck. Then she cleared her head. "This is a big step, child. But I can see ye are serious. Even more serious than when ye intended to wed my sister." Kaede smiled. "When do ye intend to ask Kagome, InuYasha?"

"14 days."

"Oh? Why?"

InuYasha explained the reasons and Kaede understood just as well and Sango did.

"Kagome has a very wise mother." She thoughtfully said.

"I know." InuYasha ducked his head and blushed. "I don't know what to do yet, but if Kagome does accept my offer than I want to figure out a way to hold one ceremony that could fit all of our traditions: Hers, ours, and a few inu-yokai traditions."

"Well, let me see. What does Kagome's tradition require?"

"Two rings. I'm already figuring that part out with her mother. And a ceremony. I don't really know how the ceremony works."

"I see. Well, Kagome may have traditions similar to ours after all."

"All I know is that we use necklaces or something…?"

"Indeed child. When ye propose, present her not only with the ring but with a necklace made of any material you wish. At the ceremony, ye may attach any stone ye wish to present her with. The stone and the cord must be made of something that has to do with ye."

"Okay. Thanks, Kaede. I think I have an idea…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

InuYasha was back at the shrine by six in the morning only to find everyone awake and moving.

"Finally!" Souta called out. "We've been waiting for you!"

"Huh?"

"We got a call from the hospital saying Kagome was ready to come home. Apparently she woke up pretty early! But we said we'd head over as soon as you got here." He patted Souta on the head.

"Thanks for waitin, kid." Souta grinned.

"So InuYasha," Kagome's mother walked over with a knowing smile. "How did everything go?"

"Great. I have everything figured out… well except how I'm going to do it…" he wine a little.

She laughed. "That part I'll leave to your creativity." He groaned. "But don't worry just yet. Knowing Kagome, the moment she gets home she'll instantly want to go to school to catch up. I don't really see why though, considering how she's almost done anyway."

"Wait! She going to school today! Why?" He got a little mad. He wanted her to rest.

"Well, the only reason I said yes, was so that you and I could solve your little issue early." She raised a brow. "Unless you want to wait till the last minute?"

"No! Today is perfect!" He didn't want to upset his future-mother-in-law.

"What are you talking about?" Souta and grandpa said together.

…

InuYasha and the family stood outside the hospital waiting for Kagome to come out. He could hear her complaining in the lobby about being forced to ride in something called a wheelchair. Eventually it stopped and she walked out by herself.

She was dressed in her school clothes but had gauze on her head.

"Hey, Kagome!" they all said together. Kagome laughed.

"Oh it's so good to be out of that prison!"

Souta laughed.

Kagome walked over and was embraced by her family. InuYasha watched with a smile on his face. When they finished she walked over.

"I don't get a greeting from you? And where were you last night?"

"Sorry." He said apologetically, "I had some things to take care of."

"What things?"

"I'll tell you later."

She grumbled but didn't ask again.

The hospital wasn't far from the shrine so the started walking back.

Kagome looked at her mother. "So, mom, I can go to school right?" She gave her mother a pleading look.

"Yes. You can, but don't forget your medications." She handed her the bottle. "Make sure you read the side effects and dosage. It's important."

"Okay!" She hugged her mother.

InuYasha grumbled and complained, but he knew Kagome couldn't be around if he wanted to get everything done in time.

Kagome walked over to him.

"I'll see you after school, right?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Ya. I'll come pick you up. And be careful. I don't trust Hobo."

"Hojo" she corrected.

"Feh."

"Why any way?"

"I'll tell you later."

She laughed at his expression and left for school.

Kagome's mother turned to him. "So what have you got in mind?"

At this point Souta and grandpa had already gone inside. The didn't eat breakfast earlier so InuYasha and mrs. H had some time to figure out everything.

They started walking. Kagome's mother led the way to the jeweler's store.

"Well, human marriage customs in my time states that when I propose that I give her a cord that I make myself out of some material that has to do with me. Then at the ceremony I add a stone that is important to me or my family that then makes it a marriage necklace. Demons generally bite each other's necks and leave a scars for other demons to see. If doesn't want to do that part, then I'm okay with it."

Kagome's mother wasn't fased. "That's interesting. Have any idea's on materials?"

"Yes… well, I was wondering if you could give me a little hair cut…"

"Kagome would kill you, not to mention me. She loves your hair!"

InuYasha grinned. "Not like that. I mean the new moon is tonight. I'll be human. I was wondering if you could cut some on my hair when it' black and then cut some of my hair when I'm hanyou, then I could weave it or something like that." He blushed a little. "Or that not good enough?" _God dammit! What it is wrong with me? Why am I so fucking nervous? And why the hell am I seeking approval for every damn thing now?... damn… it's for Kagome…_

"I think that's perfect! Any ideas on the stone?"

"Well, possible a stone from my sword?"

Kagome's mother had no idea what that meant but said "That's just fine!"

InuYasha let the air out of his lungs.

She continued. "I have no idea what Kagome will think of the biting ordeal, but you can ask her."

He nodded.

When they reached the jeweler's, InuYasha and Mrs. H were greeted by a man in a suit. Mrs. H told him what they were looking for and he directed them to a case filled with rings.

They spent two hours looking at rings until InuYasha found one he liked. The jeweler tried to persuade him to change his mind. The ring he chose wasn't exactly a ring someone of the modern day would choose.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: I don't put Kagome's perspective in this story very much since most of my stories follow InuYasha but this next chapter follows Kagome a little more. I write better with InuYasha than I do Kagome so bare with me here.

Review!

Chapter 6: Abuse

Kagome was asked questions the moment she walked in the door. Was she okay? Who was the driver? Was the doctor hot? What did they treat her with? Does she take meds? Will have even more medical problems? Did the doctor seduce her? She was starting to think that some of these people were Miroku in disguise…

"Kagome!" All three girls called out to their friend.

"Hi girls!"

"We' are soooo sorry we didn't get to come visit you! We had studying to do because of the tests!"

"TESTS?"

"Ya, but most of the teachers decided to just excuse you from them. They felt really bad about your accident."

"Oh…. Um how nice of them… ha.."

The conversation continued to go on like this until they were interrupted by Hojo.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Hojo. What's up?"

they walked over into an empty hall. Class had started, but Kagome didn't have a class at this hour so she'd usually spend the time in the library.

"Who is that guy who visited you in the hospital? The one with the weird hair." Hojo questioned with a stern look.

"InuYasha. And his hair isn't weird, it's just different." She felt a need to defend InuYasha. On top of the fact that she didn't like the way Hojo was looking at her.

"He's not good for you, Kagome." Hojo muttered.

"Oh, really? And what gives you the right to tell me what's good for me?" she started to get mad. _What's wrong with Hojo?_

"On the day of the accident, he walked in while I was visiting with you and he threatened my life for no reason." Hojo smoothly lied.

"InuYasha threatens everyone. He doesn't carry it out. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried about me. I worried about you. He's some guy in a gang or something. Don't you see the way he dresses? How can you be with someone like him when you should be with someone like me?"

….

InuYasha quickly finished at the jeweler's and decided to go wait at the school for Kagome incase she needed anything. When he got there he looked in the window and saw that everyone was in class. _I'll take a look in the halls just to check everything out. No one will see me._

He walked in the main entrance and sniffed. He smelled Kagome along with Hobo-Dodo in a nearby hall. He growled. _What the hell is he doing with Kagome?_ He quietly made his way over. When he got there Kagome was on the floor and Hojo was standing over her.

…

"Hojo, I don't know what you're talking about, but the way you're talking makes me think that _you're_ the one I should stay away from!" Kagome yelled at him.

He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the lockers. He squeezed her shoulders tight. Kagome winced. She had hit the lockers hard and she knew that she would receive some bruising.

"Don't you disrespect me!" he dropped his hand and Kagome tried to punch him but he blocked it. He slapped her across the face and she slid to the ground.

_What happened to him? He used to be so kind…_

Hojo raised his fist again and Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the blow. Insteas she heard a deep, menacing growl.

InuYasha had Hojo's fist in his hand and his teeth were bared.

"InuYasha?" Kagome wimpered.

InuYasha stared at Hojo with murderous eyes. "Fuck you, ass hole." inuYasha growled then slammed him against the lockers opposite Kagome's.

InuYasha slammed Hojo against the ground and held him to the ground with one hand. "You ever touch her again, bastard, I _will_ hunt you down and make you wish you were never born." With that, InuYasha punched him in the stomach. Hojo got up holding his torso and ran off, cursing him silently.

InuYasha turned to Kagome, was on the ground rubbing her face. InuYasha knelt down. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

She leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know what happened. He's never acted that way before."

"Well, maybe he changed."

InuYasha hugged Kagome a little tighter then felt her wince. He look at her strangely and saw her shoulders twitch.

"Turn around." He said.

She did. "Sorry about this," he apologized. He tugged the top of her shirt down a bit to see her shoulders and saw the forming bruises. He gasped. Then he pulled up the bottom of her shirt and saw light marks from where she hit the lockers. The were faint but still there. "I'll fucking kill him." He growled. He let go of Kagome, deciding that Hojo deserved more than a punch in the gut but was stopped by Kagome.

There were tears in her eyes.

"Please, InuYasha. Not now. Just take me home." A tear escaped and ran down her face.

Without even thinking, he gently whipped it off with a clawed finger. He nodded. He picked Kagome up and headed for her home.

Kagome was always astounded when Inuyasha was gentle. She had seen him tear apart demons with those claws then he would wipe a tear off her cheek in the most gentile way.

It was one of the reasons why she loved him so much. But Kikyo was part of her insecurities. And she didn't want to put InuYasha under the pressure of having to choose between them if she confessed to him. She was just happy to be with him. Her protector. From demons and jealous, abusive, teenage boys alike.

Well, I have had literally NOTHING to do all day and these six chapters I wrote in one day. I'm on a roll. But enjoy them while they last. I don't know if I can keep this up. I have to sleep eventually.

Ha! Well, as always! REVIEW, PLEASE!

LOVE YA!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

When they got back to Kagome's house, Mrs. H asked what was wrong but Inuyasha said it was nothing he couldn't take care of. He asked is she had anything to make a bruise feel better. She didn't ask questions and gave him a few bags of ice. He thanked her and he went upstairs.

Kagome was lying on her bed when Inuyasha walked in.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He chuckled. "There you go again, always worried about everyone else. Don't worry about anyone right now." He walked over to her with the ice and then it got awkward. "Umm… how do you want me to do this?" He held up the bag.

She got up but sighed when he made her sit again. "Go get a towel form the bathroom." He did and handed it to her. "Now turn around." He did so. "Okay."

When he turned around he saw she had taken off her shirt and sat there with a towel covering her front. InuYash blushed but went and sat behind her. He gently pressed a bag of ice against her shoulder and carefully moved it to other areas. Kagome sighed when she felt the pain go away.

"Kagome, I don't want you to go to the school without me again, okay?"

"InuYasha, I only have a few days left there. Don't worry."

"No way. I'll be outside that school watching you through the windows all day. No way I'll leave alone with that crazy bastard. And I don't see you for too long, then I'm coming in."

Kagome sighed. _There's no way to get through to him, is there?_ She asked herself.

…

Everyday, InuYasha went to the school and monitored her during her free time. During class he could see her perfectly fine because there were multiple trees and a lot of windows.

During his time as watch dog, he'd sit in the tree and work on the necklace. The first night Kagome had been home was the new moon, and Mrs. H had cut a long section of his hair, then the next night, when he was hanyou, she did the same thing. InuYasha's pattern for the necklace matched the pattern for the ring, and worked on it for hours at a time, trying to make it perfect. He made a small loop at the center where he could fit a small piece of Adamant from his sword.

Also as he sat, he'd think of different ways to ask her. Sango had given her a few, Kagome's mother had, even Miroku had, but he hoped would only need to Miroku's ideas for the honeymoon.

Recently, at night while Kagome was asleep, he'd go back to the feudal era to find the perfect spot to put a hut. Eventually he did but he knew he wouldn't have enough time to finish and make it look nice by the end of the week. The first week had already past and the second one was zooming by.

He eventually found a place where he'd propose, but he still didn't know what to say. As he'd guard her in the trees, he think of different things to say but they never seemed right.

_I knew the moment I saw you…. Fuck. No, that's a total lie… I wanted to kill her the moment I saw her. Don't want to bring that up…_

_I'm the son of a demon lord so… Wait. Why the hell would Kagome care?_

InuYasha tried to come up with original ideas then turned to some books the Mrs. H said were found to be romantic in this time.

_It is in the East, and Kagome is the sun… WHAT THE FUCK! Why would someone say this shit? _

_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb… __**sigh**__ what is wrong with these people? I thought this one would actually help… Who would want to be called a weak little lamb anyway?_

Inuyasha tried and tried. Then he realized the best course of action. When he realized it he fell out of the tree was sitting up in. He easily caught himself but it was still a little funny to the woman watching.

Kagome started laughing. "Where you asleep?"

He blushed a little and yelled "No!"

Kagome laughed again. "InuYasha! I was about to call out to you and came slamming down like when I sit y – "

SMACK!

InuYasha was face first on the ground. "Kagome! What was that for?"

"Oh InuYasha! I'm sorry! I didn't – " she plopped down on the ground a little astonished at she did. Again.

I DO NOT OWN ROMEO AND JULIET

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

NOTE: Okay. I love you all for the Reviews. No some people asked how InuYasha's sword has a stone and that stone would be part of the Adamant Barage. Also, this story is about what happened DURING her recovery not her recovery. If it was about her recovery it wouldn't be as dramatic as this. But thanks for the amazing reviews. Glad I could try to clear things up a bit.

Love Ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

InuYasha looked at Kagome concerned. They were just laughing, now she looked like she wanted to cry. _God dammit. What did I do?_ He waited for another sit but it didn't come. He didn't know what he did, but he wanted to fix it.

"Kagome?" He scooted over to her and sat next to her.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry." She reached over and hugged him. He gasped a bit. InuYasha didn't know what to do but hug her back. _Did I do something… good?_

Kagome pulled back and looked into his eyes. She was crying a little more now.

"Sit boy."

He braced himself for the impact of the hard ground but it never came. Shocked he looked down. His necklace was gone and it was wrapped around her fingers. "Kagome…" He reached over and gave her a big hug. "Thank you." _I love you._

He wanted to propose right there, but he made a promise to wait. And dogs have a need to be loyal and keep those promises.

Kagome was in shock. When he hugged her she sobbed a little. "Why aren't you…?

"Feh. You think I'd take off?" He pulled back to look at her. She avoided his gaze. "Kagome, look at me…" She peeked up. "I'm not going anywhere." He gave a rare InuYasha smile. It wasn't a cocky grin. It was a smile. Kagome reached over and hugged him.

"But, Kagome. Why _did_ you take it off?"

She sighed. "I know that Kaede only put this necklace on you so that I could control you and you couldn't hurt me. But I trust you. I don't want to control you. Naraku is gone anyway and what was the purpose of you wearing it? Nothing. Accept my hurting you. I know you wouldn't hurt me. You never have, and just because the spell is gone, doesn't mean you'll want to hurt anyone." Kagome looked up at him. "I trust you, InuYasha."

He smiled down at her. His eyes, usually so stern and hard, grew soft. "I think I'll wear it anyways. You know, as a little reminder." He took the necklace out her hands and put it back on. It no longer bound him, but he was used to it.

This moment was perfect for InuYasha. He was content and happy to sit like this. But he growled when he smelled someone familiar.

Hojo was standing watching the pair with a disgusted look. Anger and sadness in his eyes. InuYasha looked at him closely. InuYasha didn't know what was in his hands, but he knew Kagome did and she became afraid the moment she saw them. In one hand was a beer bottle. InuYasha could smell a thick layer of alcohol around Hojo. In the other was a gun. In movies, InuYasha had seen a few guns and had an idea of what they could do. _Humans slaughter each other with those things._ He growled and stood. Kagome carefully stood next to him. He tried to nudge her behind him but she hardly moved.

_What is Hojo doing? _She thought. _He's drunk… and where'd he get a gun?_

Hojo spoke in a slurred voice. "Hey, you whore. What the hell you dooooin with dis freak? Why don ya come on over here and we can haz some funne."

"Hojo, put the gun down and get out of here." Kagome spoke sternly. InuYasha saw Kagme as she did when she fought. She focused on what _she _could attack him with.

"Shut up, bitch! I don't have to listen to what youuu say. I mean you stay with shis guy when you could have a fabuuu life with me. Ya knows I don't usually act like this. I could treat you right if you let me has me fun."

InuYasha growled. "Shut the hell up! No one talks to Kagome like that! Especially not someone like you!"

Hojo raised the gun sloppily."You idiot.. I don't thinks youz get it. If I can't has my woman, then I don't sees why youz can."

Hojo shot the gun. Everything moved slowly for InuYasha, he shoved Kagome on the ground and covered her head. Then he felt a blasting pain in his shoulder. This wasn't like a demon or getting stabbed. This went into his skin and stayed.

It burned, but he looked at Hojo and saw him drunkenly fall unconscious.

Kagome felt something drip on her gauze and run down her head. She looked up and saw blood coming from InuYasha's shoulder.

"InuYasha?"

He smiled and coughed a little. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Let's get outta here before this bastard wakes up." He offered her a hand. She refused it and got herself up. She forced him to lean on her. He didn't think it had felt too back until the got closer to the house.

Unconsciousness started to cover him and he fell down. He felt so tired and he knew he wanted to get up, but his legs wouldn't work anymore.

He heard Kagome call to her mother and the next thing he knew, everything was dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Kagome, Souta, Grandpa, and her mother got InuYasha into the house, upstairs and onto Kagome's bed in no time. Grandpa led Souta out of the room and Kagome's mother brought her the first aid kit. Over the years, the kit had gotten more and more filled with things she'd need for healing in the feudal era. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a bag of AB+ blood in there.

Kaogme and her mother quickly stripped him of everything except his pants. Kagome washed off the wound only to see that his skin was already starting to heal over it.

For a moment, Kagome was relieved then thought of something that she dreaded. The bullet is still there, and she had to get rid of it. She reached into her back and grabbed the pain medication the doctor had given her. She was going to get it refilled the next day because she only had enough to last her the week but she gave the rest to InuYasha.

"Please. InuYasha, swallow it!" She shoved the pill in his mouth and put some water to his lips. He swallowed.

She reached over and grabbed a sanitized scalpel.

"Kagome, let me – "

"No mom. I've had more practice with this."

Her mother couldn't disagree with that.

Kagome carefully reopened the wound. She hated to do this but managed to get the bullet out. It was gruesome and by the time it was done blood was everywhere. When she let the wound go, it started to heal on its own, but she bandaged it any way.

Her mother went to get clean blankets while Kagome washed the blood off of him. She wiped it off his chest and shoulders. There was sweat on his face. Her gently wiped his face clean all the while just looking at him. _For a minute I thought I would lose him._ The pain ate at her chest. His face looked calm and pain free while he slept.

…

InuYasha slept through the night with no problems. He stopped bleeding. The wound even scabbed over night. Kagome had slept on the floor next to the bed all night. In the morning, she woke with a splitting headache. She remembered that she had given InuYasha the rest of her pain medication and that fact comforted her. She'd rather he have it.

InuYasha woke up to a small throbbing in his shoulder. It wasn't bad. It was almost like he was sore. He looked down at himself and saw that his shoulder was all bandaged up. He shook his head. _She always makes a fuss about the littlest things. _Then he remembered the searing pain that had started to spread through him.

He shook his head as if trying to clear it then looked down. He saw Kagome holding her head and lying on the ground, with her eyes closed. _She must have a head ache. _He saw her pill bottle on the nightstand and reached for it with the arm that wasn't sore.

He popped it open and saw there was nothing left. _Huh. That's strange. There was supposed to be enough for at least today… wait. Oh shit. She didn't._

He ignored the soreness and scooted down next to her. He put his hand on her head and saw that her whimpering calmed a bit. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Then she jumped up "InuYasha!" Then she got dizzy again and sat.

"Sit down!" _Huh. My turn to tell her. _He almost chuckled.

She scooted over to him and pressed her head on his uninjured shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Feh. This is little. It can't hurt me." He blew it off as he normally did.

"I'm serious, InuYasha. Does it still hurt?" She looked up at him with big eyes.

"No way. It's only a little sore." He looked down at her. "How about you?" _I was so focused on that bastard that I didn't even check to see if she got hit. Damn. Normal humans die from this shit._

"I'm fine. I didn't get hit… InuYasha, never scare me."

"Huh?"

"Never scare me like that again, okay? Never jump in front of a gun. If it had been your head or your chest or any place like that, then… well…"

"I get it, Kagome. You don't have to say it. Anyway, I'm gonna kill that bastart anyway."

Kagome gravely looked at him. "No need. I told my mom what happened. She called the police. They arrested him for under-aged drinking and for possession of an unlicensed weapon… Mom said he might be put on probation."

InuYasha didn't really know what everything she said meant but all he took out of it was _the bastard's gettin punished._

"My mom said she wanted to see you when you woke up. I don't know why."

"Um.. okay."

She reached over and kissed him on the forehead. Like a feather. His eyes widened and he blushed like crazy. Without looking at him she stood and left.

_Where did that come from?_

Kagome's mother walked into the room. "Well, well. I'm not even going to ask about that blush right there." She laughed. In response, InuYasha blushed even harder.

"What blush?"

She just laughed. "Well, I want to talk to you about some things."

His face coloring started to return to normal. "What things?"

"Well, I remember that when you asked me if you could propose to Kagome, and you said you had to _prove _something to me."

InuYasha remembered. "_in my time I have to ask her parents first then prove something to them_"

She continued. "I wanted to tell you that you've already proven yourself more than you know. You've saved my daughter countless times in your world, but I never really saw what you'd do for her. In the beginning of last week, I had a few doubts but there weren't many. Now I know that you _will _take care of my daughter."

InuYasha simply nodded.

"All of this craziness has been going on in the past week and a half and I have a feeling that in these next three days their going to get crazier."

_No doubt about that._

NOTE: Ooooo. Evil. Not really. I know some of you may be mad that I didn't kill Hojo. I'm mad too but I wanna save the bad guy for later. If ya know what I mean? Ha!

Well, I don't own InuYasha! (Do people even


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay guys. I've been out of town unexpectedly and away form my computer. This is just a quicky. I know it won't satisfy you, but I'm gonna try and get back on track. I just got home and back to the computer. So I'm gonna update ASAP. It's seriously 12:00am right now but I'm gonna try and squeeze another out that's a bit longer. If it doesn't happen then I'm sorry. Well, it's not much but try to enjoy it!

"Do you think you could go to that doctor's place and get Kagome more medicine? I feel bad she used it on me." InuYasha looked down.

She smiled. "The doctor says he'll call when their ready."

Just then the phone rang. Souta ran up soon after, "The stuff is ready, mom!"

"Okay, sweetie. I'll leave now."

Kagome's mother and InuYasha got up from the bed and went down stairs. She was in front of him and he wondered why she looked so sad as she passed through the living room. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

InuYasha walked to the living room and guilt struck him again. Kagome was lying on the couch with a tear running down her cheek. He walked over. "What's the matter?"

"She has a headache," Souta said. "Sis, do you want anything to eat?" She shook her head. "InuYasha?"

"Ramen."

"M-kay."

Souta left the room.

InuYasha sat next to Kagome and put her head on his shoulder. His eyes widened for a second but then he relaxed and stroked her head gently. They sat there for the longest time. He breathed in her scent. She smelled like the lilac shampoo she used. It was sweet in his nose.

He thought of his little plan for the rest of the week. Kagome would be getting her bandages off her head the next day. Then the following day was graduation. Her mother had explained the details of graduation to him. He was told to at least give her the time she wanted to enjoy it _then_ he would steal her away.

He felt the ring and cord in his pocket heat up as if they had been waiting for a long time. In a way, they had been.

Kagome didn't know why she did it, but was glad the moment she had. Once she placed her head on the hanyou's shoulder she felt herself relax. The pain was still there, but it just wasn't as great. She felt him shift under her and she was about to move but stopped herself when she felt his hand on her head. A small smile shone on her pain filled expression.

.…

"Kagome!" Her mother came walking in with a bottle of pills and stopped when she saw her daughter's sleeping head on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Shh." InuYasha barely whispered.

She walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "Maybe you should go take her up to her bed. Here." She put the pill bottle in his other hand, "Incase she wakes up."

"Thanks," he grunted as he gently lifted her and made his way up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Morning came soon and Kagome had slept like a rock. She had absolutely no idea that she fell asleep in InuYasha's lap when he took her to bed. After a while the dumbstruck hanyou had no idea what to do accept just sit there and look like a tomato for the entire night. In the morning, InuYasha had a feeling that she was waking up so to avoid a confrontation, he acted like he was asleep. It was probably the most cowardice thing he'd ever done.

Kagome opened her eyes to the calm face that could easily be compared to a puppy – literally. She gasped and sat up.

InuYasha felt her shift.

She carefully brushed his bangs from his eyes and looked at his face.

_I'm lucky._ She thought. _I wonder… Why does he stay? Naraku is dead. I'm actually a little surprised… I wonder what Kikyo is doing. And Miroku. And Sango and Shippo. _She sighed. _I know I didn't send out any college applications incase… well… I stayed there. But what am I going to do… if I don't stay? I don't even know if I want to…_

She got up. _I can only think of one real reason why I'd stay there._ She grabbed the pill bottle and took her meds. Then she remembered something. _I'm getting my bandages off today…_ She was happy and yet a little sad. _Will I had a lot of scars?_

She sighed and turned back to the supposedly sleeping hanyou. She smiled. _I wonder if InuYasha will come. Probably. I hope he doesn't try to kill the doctor again. _She turned and left the room to go help make breakfast.

InuYasha's eyes shot open.

"What the hell was that about?" he mumbled to himself. _Why'd she touch my hair? Does it look bad? Kagome doesn't care about that stuff… does she? _He really didn't know the answer: she didn't give a crap about if his hair was bad or not.

He got up to go to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw someone that didn't belong in her world. _What if she says yes… but wants to stay here? Hmm. I guess it'd grow back in a few months…_

He gently picked up the scissors. He thought of Hojo's hair. _No way in hell am I making my hair look like that freak's. _He grabbed a large chunk of his hair. _Here's goes nothing…_

"INUYASHA!"

"huh?" He looked over just in time to see Kagome's mom snatching the scissors away from him.

"What are you doing?" she scolded.

"I wanna look like the men here. For Kagome."

She sighed. "That's very noble… I guess. But still. Don't you think that maybe you should ask Kagome if you should cut you're hair. I mean what if she likes you the way you are?"

"_I like you just the way you are…"_

He sighed. "I guess you have a point. But I look a little strange here."

"Believe me, honey. There are a lot more people out there that are stranger than you. Especially in this time." She chuckled.

They started walking in the kitchen. "InuYasha, don't worry about it too much." She patted his head a little then turned to her daughter. "Kagome, after we eat we're going to head over to the hospital."

"What about school?"

InuYasha sighed.

Kagome's mother answered. "I already called the school. You'll just be late. Nothing to worry about."

"M-Kay."

They all sat at the table talking about how exciting it was that Kagome would get all of her bandages off and her graduation. InuYasha was silent the whole time. Soon it was time to leave. Kagome knew how uncomfortable InuYasha was in a car she stated that they should walk.

InuYasha and Kagome were walking far behind everyone else. Kagome's arms were behind her back and InuYasha's were folded.

"InuYasha?"

"What?"

"What were you doing in the bathroom?"

"Nothing."

"I know my mother caught you doing something and I want to know what you were doing in my bathroom." She looked at him.

"Fe. It's not important right now."

"Why won't you tell me?" She pulled out the guilt card and hung her head a little.

"What?" He looked at her and his eyes widened in slight panic. _Shit. She's not gonna cry? Is she?_

"Well, don't you trust me?"

He sighed and a little growl of annoyance slipped out. "Fe. Fine. You really want to know? I was gonna cut my hair."

"What!"

He looked down at her.

"What's the matter? It's not like it wouldn't grow back."

"Please don't cut it. I love your hair."

His eyes widened even more and a slight blush was on his cheeks. He'd been blushing a lot lately.

"Huh? What's the big deal? It's just hair."

"No. It's not just hair. It's really nice and any girl would kill for it."

"Are you saying I have girl's hair?"

"No. I'm saying that your hair is really fine and pretty. So you better not cut it. I don't see why you'd want to cut it."

He looked down. "I was trying to look like the men in this work. No guys have long hair here."

"Who cares?"

"Huh?" He looked up at her.

"We're never really here that often anyway. And plus, since when do you care about what people think of you? I mean, I know that sometimes you wish you were a full demon but I like you just the way you are. And you know that."

He sighed. "Fine. I won't cut my fucking hair. Don't get all sappy about it."

Under all his apparently lovely hair he smiled.

"InuYasha," Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just thanks."

"Uhh… okay."

Souta called out. "Kagome! InuYasha! What are you two doing? We've been here forever!"

During they're talk they had already arrived at the hospital. The two had been outside talking and everyone else had been in the lobby waiting.

"Coming!" Kagome called.

She grabbed InuYasha's hand and ran up the steps to the front door to the building.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ha! I thought I'd give a little scare with the hair thing! Anyways, I was writing this for about 2 hours with major writer's block. I know it gets a little sappy. But we gotta have some of it! And be prepared, when the proposal itself comes, it's probably gonna be a bit gooy, sappy, flowery, or whatever you guys what to call it!

Anyway! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Things went well when Kagome's bandages were removed and InuYasha's hand still tingled from the touch of her hand. Kagome didn't get the chance to see her healed wounds on he stomach and chest but was very pleased that her hair covered the marks on her head. She was a bit afraid of what she would see on her body so shied away from looking it.

InuYasha was glad to see Kagome as she was. With no bandages. Her smiling face pleased him. He shook his head. _You haven't even proposed yet, _he told himself, _and your looking at her like your already mated. Damn. _He tried to knock some sense back into himself.

Kagome was already in her uniform and they decided that InuYasha would take her considering that he would be sitting there all day anyway.

Kagome climbed on his back and they took off. Kagome used to be embarrassed about riding on his back when in the city but eventually got over it. She liked being close to him anyway.

"This is nice." She pressed her head on his shoulder.

"What is?" he glanced over at her.

"This. I don't think you've carried me in quite a long time. It's nice."

"Okay. But I always carry you. There just really isn't any reason to do it here."

"I know. But it's still nice." _Being close to you._

He shook his head. He thought it was nice too but he wouldn't really admit it at that time.

They soon reached the school. She climbed off his back.

"Bye Inu – "

He grabbed her shoulders.

"Kagome. If anything is even the slightest bit off, I'm coming in to get you. That Hojo guy might still be here and I'll be watching you. Okay? I don't care what you say now. If anything happens I'm coming in."

She smiled. "Okay InuYasha."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For actually listening to me for once."

"Ha ha. I'm sure nothing will happen. I'll see you after school!"

She ran off with her bag.

InuYasha sighed and went to go find a tree by her first class.

…

"Kagome!" the three girls called out.

"Hi!"

"Oh my! I can't believe it! You got your bandages off! And I can't see anything!"

"Yes. I just got them off and – " Kagome stopped when she saw Hojo walk in with an older looking man.

Hojo looked embarrassed and angry and a dark aura surrounded him. Everyone stayed clear of him. Though Kagome had an idea of who the man was she asked anyway.

"Who's the guy with Hojo?"

"ohh. He's Hojo's parole officer. He's just supposed to sit in the classes for extra supervision. Though he's supposed to watch him 24-7 he's not very strict with him. I mean even when Hojo leaves to go to the bathroom – which the teachers are too scared to say no to him now – the guy just sits there like there's no problem! There are so many rumors for what he did!"

"Really now?"

…

a few classes past and lunch soon arrived. The school wasn't too strict when it came to where you could sit so Kagome went out to sit with InuYasha. She normally didn't but she didn't get a chance to look at his wound again and seeing Hojo made her think of it.

She found him in a nearby tree that he had said had a good view of most of the classrooms.

"InuYasha!"

He looked down. "Hey." He jumped out of the tree. "Don't you usually eat with those girls?"

"Yes. But I wanted to eat with you today. Plus I wanted to look at your shoulder."

"Why? It's fine."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just feel better after I look at it."

"Fe. Fine." He leaned against the tree trunk after taking of his red top, with his white shirt revealing.

She set her bag down and walked to his side. She pulled his sleeve down. She sighed. There was nothing left but a small little mark that was almost unnoticeable. She pulled back.

"Happy now?" InuYasha said as he pulled his robe back on.

"Very. Now, you hungry?"

She didn't wait for him to answer and pulled out her bento.

"You sure?"

"Ya. We can split it."

They sat there silently eating the bento bit by bit. When they finished InuYasha said "Did you make that?"

"M-hmm."

"It was good."

She looked over at him with a smile. "Thanks."

In the distance, she heard the bell ring signaling that lunch was over.

"Oh! I'm going to be late! I'll see you soon, InuYasha!"

She waved as she ran off. There was one more class and InuYasha went to find a good view.

…

Kagome was in class right on time until she realized that she hadn't stopped to get her books from her locker.

She went and explained to the teacher and she was excused to go retrieve them.

Little did she know, she was being followed.

…

_Where is she?_

InuYasha still didn't see her in her classroom and assumed that she was just being slow.

_I'll wait a bit longer and if she doesn't show in a few minutes then I'll go find her._

…

Kagome decided that she wound stop for a quick bathroom break. She went in the stall and did her thing then when she came out to a grinning face.

"Hello, Kagome." Hojo smiled.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Evil. I know. Trying to make up for the lack of updates. Who knows how much I'll get uploaded today though.

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Hello, Kagome." Hojo smiled.

"Hojo!" She was surprised to see him.

"So, Kagome, there is something I need from – "

"Shut the fuck up! You fucking stalker!" She ran up to him. "Fuck you!" She kicked him right in the groin and Hojo yelled out. "That was for shooting at me!" He was on the ground. She kneed him in the face. "That was for hurting InuYasha!"

She aimed a punch at his face but he caught her fist.

"That's enough. You'll fucking pay for that." He grabbed her arm and pushed her on the ground. "I can think of many ways you can. But only one really satisfies me."

He grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her to him. He grabbed her skirt and yanked it down.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed. "HELP…! Stop it!"

…

InuYasha jumped out of the tree in his impatience and worry.

He started walking to the school then he heard her. She was calling him?

He started running. He followed her scent only to find Hojo's also. _Why won't that bastard leave her alone?_

He soon came across the girls' bathroom to find the door locked. He easily kicked it open and what he saw made his eyes grow red.

Hojo was trying to get on Kagome. Her skirt was on the floor. She was screaming and kicking at him. He ran over and grabbed Hojo by the back of his neck. He threw him against the wall only to have Hojo hit his head against the sink and fall.

Kagome had never been happier to see InuYasha. She sort of hoped that InuYasha would kill Hojo but the priestess in Kagome took over, and made her hope that he wouldn't really kill him. Just scare him. She saw InuYasha's red eyes and knew that even if InuYasha himself wanted to kill Hojo, he would hate himself for killing a human while in this form. _Where's his sword? _She saw no sword on his hip.

InuYasha made one good slash at Hojo's unconscious body. Right across his hip.

"InuYasha!" Kagome tried to reach him. She didn't care at that moment that she was almost raped. All she wanted was her hanyou back, and she would do anything to get him back. The demon looked back at her and growled.

The she remembered her dream.

"_I won't kill you," Naraku said with a chuckle, "but I'm very sure that he will." He gestured to his left and from behind a tree a demon came out._

_It was InuYasha… but it also wasn't. Not to her._

"_InuYasha," she whispered._

_He growled._

"_I love you."_

"InuYasha look at me! Please." She walked over to the growling demon and put her hands on his hands and held on. "InuYasha. I'm fine. Look at me. We are both safe. Look. Hojo can't hurt me anymore. You saved me. Enough is enough."

The long chain of growling continued.

"Inuyasha." She looked in his red eyes. "I love you just the way you are. Please come back. I need you."

Somewhere in the hanyou's subconscious, he was arguing with himself.

"Take out the boy."

"Kagome wouldn't want that."

"Who cares? Anyone touches anything that belongs to me then they die."

"Kagome doesn't belong to anyone."

"But you want her to be."

"I know that. But if she doesn't want it then I'm fine with that."

"Well, I'm not."

"You can't do anything about it."

"Yes I can." His demon side slashed at the ignorant boy.

"You bastard! Stop! You're worse than _him_!"

"I'm only protecting _her!_ What are _you_ doing? Arguing."

"Fucking shut up!"

"_Please come back. I need you."_

"See? She wants me back."

"Why would she want you? You're a weak hanyou. If you stayed this way then you could protect her from anything. From everything."

"But Kagome doesn't want you."

"What makes you think she wants you?"

"I don't. But I have to try. And there's no way in hell you'll stop me!"

…

"InuYasha!"

His redness grew to white. The blue became gold. The demon became the hanyou. The monster became InuYasha. He looked down at her with saddened eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Nothing really happened to me. You came right in time."

"Good."

She reached over and hugged him hard.

"Don't do that to me."

"What?"

"You know what. Whenever that happens to you I get scared."

He looked into her face. "I know. You have good reason to." His head dropped to look down at himself in disgust.

"No! InuYasha! Don't think like that! I'm not afraid of you! I'm afraid _for you!_"

"What do you mean?" His eyes widened a little.

"InuYasha, please. Never leave me. I never want you to change. How many times do I have to tell you this? Every time this happens, I get scared. Scared that… I'll lose you… I don't want to lose my hanyou…" She put her head on his shoulder.

_My hanyou?_ InuYasha thought with a little bit of hope.

…

After InuYasha saw what he had done to Hojo, he decided that he didn't deserve to be physically injured anymore… maybe emotionally.

"Look away, Kagome." InuYasha ordered.

Kagome turned around. She knew he was doing something and that he didn't want her to see it.

_I don't think I want to anyway._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

InuYasha wasn't happy about what had happened. He had left Tessiga by the tree when he had heard her call him, Hojo almost raped her, and he lost control of himself.

He was a little shocked at Kagome. She was actually more worried about him. It was like Hojo hadn't effected her at all.

Either way, InuYasha didn't want her there anymore, but Kagome insisted.

It was time for her last class of the day, and her last class ever. Tomorrow she would graduate form high school. Tomorrow she would receive one great surprise from a certain hanyou… if he could work up the guts to ask the right way.

…

Class went by smoothly until some girl ran in saying that there was an unconscious boy in the bathroom. The teacher went to go see what had happened and the curious class followed.

In one of the stalls of the girls' bathroom, there was a boy stripped down to his underwear sitting on the toilet with his clothes wrapped around his and his socks in his mouth. Toilet water was in his hair and his legs were sloppily shaven.

The boys had been left in the hallway so every person the room happened to be female and could not stop giggling.

Kagome shook her head and went back to class. _Oh InuYasha…_

She walked to a window and knew that her hanyou protector was out there laughing somewhere.

…

School seemed to end quickly and InuYasha met Kagome at the entrance.

"Okay. I need to ask."

"What?"

He folded his arms as they started to walk back to the shrine.

"How on Earth did you shave his legs?"

InuYasha grinned. He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. His claws glistened.

"I think you can guess."

Kagome almost fell down from laughter.

InuYasha smiled at her hysterical laughter. _Jeeze. I only wanted to embarrass the guy… but this is great!_

…

When they reached the shrine, Kagome was still grinning about what they had found in the girls' restroom.

The sun was setting early today.

Last day of school before graduation and no homework. No studying to do before some crazy test. No insane book bound Kagome.

The pair sat down to eat some ramen.

"InuYasha."

He looked up. "What?"

"You think that tomorrow, after the ceremony, we could go back to your time? I miss Sango, Shippo, and Miroku."

He grinned. "Ya know, we good stop by and visit now."

"Not a chance." Kagome's mother said. "There's no way I'm having you go there tonight then you end up falling asleep there. Knowing you, by the time you wake up with out an alarm clock, the ceremony will already be over."

"Okay, mama."

Inuyasha looked down into his bowl.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Kagome said. She put her empty bowl in the sink and ran upstairs.

"Oh, why the long face, InuYasha?" the girl's mother said. "You'll get your chance tomorrow night." She smiled and patted his head as she passed him.

…

Kagome heard what her mother had said:

"_You'll get your chance tomorrow night."_

_Tomorrow night? What's tomorrow? Other than the ceremony, of course. I'll ask him later._

Kagome closed the bathroom door and stripped herself of clothing. She took a deep breath and turned to the mirror. She gasped.

There were long ugly slashes across her stomach and her chest. They were light but the moment she saw them, for the first time in a long time, she felt ugly…

A single tear fell down her cheek and more soon followed…

…

InuYasha slowly ate at his ramen. It was good, but he wasn't in the mood to eat. He was too focused on how this "graduation ceremony" would work.

Then he smelled salty watery liquids.

_Kagome?_

He walked up the stairs. He could hear the water running from the thing Kagome called a "Shower" but he wanted to check on her.

He tapped on the door.

"Kagome?"

Nothing.

He tapped again.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

He heard a soft crying.

"Kagome, I'm coming in."

He slowly opened the door.

"Kagome, are you – " His eyes grew wide then he covered them quickly. "I-I'm sorry... I…"

"InuYasha." She sniffed. "It's okay."

"Huh?"

"Look. I just need to know what you think… Please." She sniffed again.

He slowly uncovered his eyes, a little afraid that she was messing with him. She was facing him with her naked body exposed except that she had her bra and underwear on and she was covering her face with her hands.

He noticed the scars on her torso. To him it really wasn't anything. He'd suffered much worse in the past. It never made any difference.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Can't you tell? It's… it's… it's ugly…"

"What? Those? Feh. I don't see what's so wrong."

"InuYasha, they make me ugly… I hate it… I don't know what's wrong. I never feel this way…"

Although the room was now filled with steam she lightly shivered. InuYasha hated to see here feel so exposed. He took off his red top.

"Here. Cover up a bit." He draped it over her shoulders and she hugged it to herself.

She sat down and he plopped down next to her. She started to cry again.

"I've never felt this bad… I've never felt so ugly." She curled up a bit.

He picked her up and set her on his lap. She clung to him and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. They sat on the floor of the bathroom and just held each other.

"Kagome, you're such a hypocrite."

"I know."

_How does he even know what that means?_

"You tell me all the time that I'm fine the way I am…" He looked down at her. "Don't ever say that you are ugly. It isn't true, and you're too good to lie."

He pressed his lips against her forehead with his eyes closed. Kagome blushed and relaxed against him.

"Thank you, InuYasha."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I made things a little dramatic than normal in this chapter. InuYasha is a little softer than I normally make him. But hey, next chapter will probably be graduation day!

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Dawn broke early and the house was bustling and full of good spirits before Kagome had woken up. She had fallen asleep that night peacefully unaware of what was going to take place.

InuYasha woke early that morning with a small smile on his face. Today was the day and nothing was going to ruin it. He stood and placed a small kiss on her forehead, brushed back her bangs, then left.

"Good morning, InuYasha." He was greeted by Kagome's mother, "Sleep well?" she asked with a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

"Ya." He sat down. "So when is this graduation thing anyway?"

She turned with two plates of food in her hands. "We can leave at noon." She glanced at the digital clock.

He nodded.

They ate quietly for a few moments. InuYasha was done with his plate long before she was half way done with her own.

"InuYasha, why don't you go see if Kagome is awake. And here," she handed him a tray. "I think she could have breakfast in bed for once." She smiled.

"Uh… okay." He took the tray and made his way to Kagome's bedroom. He gently knocked like how she always told him to do.

He heard a muffled "Come in" and so he did.

When he walked in he saw her reading one of her schoolbooks.

"Come on, Kagome! Really? Aren't you done with those things now?" He put the tray down and folded his arms.

"Yes. I am done using them… InuYasha, remember after I freed you from the tree?" she didn't look up.

"How can I forget?"

She smiled. "It's funny. It seems like it was just yesterday but it's really been almost five years." She kept looking at the same page.

"I know… Watcha lookin' at?" He sat at the foot of her bed.

"Well, those first few times I came back to my world… I actually though I was dreaming… and I didn't want to forget it, so I…" she turned the book so he could see.

Over all of the words of the book were a large amount of doodles. It would actually be an insult to call them doodles. The drawings were very high in detail and well done.

There were some of Shippo, Sango, Miroku, a failed attempt at Sesshomaru, and multiple ones of the hanyou. One of him bound to the tree, one of him sitting in a tree, one with him and another failed attempt at drawing tessiga, and one of him crying when he thought she had died of poison. There was one of him human and one of him as a full demon, but the full demon had kind eyes.

"Uh, wow, Kagome." He cleared his throat. "Umm… I brought you some breakfast… uh, your mother said to bring it." He blushed deeply.

"Thank you, InuYasha." She smiled, put the book down, and took a bite.

…

Hours passed, food was eaten, showers were taken, teeth were brushed, and everyone was forced to look nice… including InuYasha.

"Fuck me, fuck, fuck, fuck, I hate this shit… kill me now… I don't wanna wear shoes!"

"Watch your tongue, InuYasha!" Kagome's mother smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "We are all going to look good, and that includes you!"

InuYasha was all but forced to but on nice tan pants with a white collared, button down shirt. Kagome's mother was trying to force him into pair of nice, closed toed shoes when Souta just recommended sandals as a compromise. They both grudgingly agreed.

He growled silently to himself as Kagome's mother pulled out a hair brush and started to tangle through his long silver hair.

Kagome walked into the bathroom wearing a light blue, knee length dress.

"Here, mama," she took the brush from her mother. "Why don't you go help Souta finish."

"alright, but hurry." She took the black, graduation gown down the stairs with her. "I'll put this in the car!"

InuYasha groaned and Kagome chuckled.

"I hate this…" he mumbled.

Kagome started to comb out his hair gently and quickly. She was surprised as usual as to how soft his hair was. It smelled like the shampoo in her shower. That was one of the few things he actually enjoyed in her world. The shower.

InuYasha slowly started to discover that he rather enjoyed the feeling of her hands untangling his hair. As soon as he felt it, she finished.

"Alright. Well, we better get going!" Se clapped her hand together once, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down to the car. All the while, InuYasha was blushing.

…

It seemed like the ceremony lasted forever to InuYasha. He moaned. He groaned. He complained. He silently He slipped his sandals off and pushed them under the chair.

He saw people that he'd seen at the school multiple times. He saw Kagome's friends walk across the stage one by one. He smirked when he saw Hojo hobbling across the stage on a crutch. _He got what was coming…_ he thought. He glanced over when grandpa muttered about how he couldn't believe that Hojo had gotten himself hurt in such a stupid way considering that his family had been such close friends with grandpa. InuYasha just shook his head. _That old man never changes…_

When Kagome's name was called he paid more attention. He saw her family stand up and cheer but he only noticed in time to stand.

When Kagome was really no longer in view, InuYasha said "Keh. Now what?"

"We have to wait for everyone else to finish that we can see what _Kagome _wants to do." Mama said with a smile.

He plopped back down in the chair letting out a small, but noticeable, whine.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

ATTENTION! CALLING ALL ARTISTS! I am very curious to see how someone could draw or paint any picture or still (or what ever you want to call it) from either 'The Accident" or "The Recovery". Please e-mail a scan of your picture to lucianaforeverart (at) att (dot) net

Please include the following information:

You user name on FanFiction

Which story the picture is from

A small description on what scene it is

ALSO the little part in the beginning was actually a planned one-shot but I decided to throw it in here. I might eventually make that small part longer and turn it into a one-shot anyway. Who knows?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Kagome was attacked by her friends when she saw them next. They were all in tears and hugging her.

"Oh! I can't believe it's _over!_" one said.

"Ya," Kagome said. _I'm actually kind of glad it's over. No more worrying._

She glanced over and saw Hojo, who was being greeted by his family and a series of boys he had recently been hanging out with. _Best to avoid them, too,_ she thought.

She spoke with her friends for a few moments, explaining to them that she would not being joining them in attending the local university. This was addressed with more tears and more hugs. Then they went their separate ways, all the while promising that they would visit each other again.

Kagome sighed and turned to the direction where she thought her family would be. She assumed that her family would already be there but all she saw was the tall boy with silver hair, golden eyes, a cap on his head, and now bare feet.

"What happened to your shoes?" she asked.

"Keh. They had an accident." He smirked.

_Really?_ She thought with a roll of her eyes. "Where's my family?"

He shrugged. "Probably still looking for you."

"You split up?"

He grinned. "Kinda. More like I smelled you and just headed this way while your crazy grandpa was talkin' to Hojo-Popo's parents."

She raised a brow. "Seriously?"

"Fe… so your mother said that this is _your day_ or whatever. So what do ya wanna do?"

"How about lunch?" she asked when she heard the hanyou's stomach growl.

"Keh."

They eventually found Kagome's family with the help of InuYasha's nose. They ended up going to an Italian food restaurant and when InuYasha was asked what he wanted to eat, he immediately said "Ramen." The waitress looked at him rather oddly then Kagome said, "Just get him spaghetti, and make sure _no _curry gets into it."

The waitress smiled and nodded.

"What the hell is _spaghetti_?" InuYasha asked.

"The way you say _Ramen_ when you're in a place like this." Kagome answered.

InuYasha immediately understood… sort of. _Must speak a different language or somethin',_ He mused.

InuYasha even discovered that he enjoyed something almost to the point of addiction after he asked, "What's _chocolate ice cream_?"

…

When they got home Kagome ran upstairs and plopped onto her bed with a big, heavy sigh.

Inuyasha walked in and smiled at the sight of her.

"So, whatcha' wanna do now?" he asked.

She turned her head to look at him. "Let's go to your world. With all of this craziness, I haven't seen Sango for almost three weeks."

"The kit misses you, too."

She sighed. "Well, let me grab a few things, then we can go tonight."

He gulped. "Okay."

…

InuYasha ran down stairs while Kagome was getting things together. He ran up to her mother.

"I need some help." He blurted it all out. "Kagome wants to go back tonight but I'm not ready and I have to go back first and I thought that I could fix it tonight and I was hoping you could keep her busy while I fixed everything but knowing her I don't think that anything could stop her when she sets her mind to it but I need to get ready and warn Kaede that she's coming and… and… and…" He said it all in one long row. He took a beep breath.

"I'll do my best. Now go!" Mama smiled at him.

"Why would you have to warn Kaede that I'm coming?" Kagome said at the bottom of the stairs with the huge bag on her back. It was making her slump.

_Shit, that was fast_, InuYasha thought. "Nothin'. She just usually knows that your coming before you do so she has some time to set up beds."

"But I always use a seeping bag." She held up one just to make a point.

_Damn…_ "Well, keh. Ready?" he nodded to the door.

"Bye, Mama!" Kagome said.

Mama could have sword she saw a hint of panic in his eyes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: oooooooo…. Evil cliffy. Don't worry… I'll try to put it in the next chapter ;)

Also I'm a little disappointed in the lack of art submissions. Actually I haven't received one :,(

Let me tell you that the art does NOT have to be limited to just paintings and drawings. Do anything you want as long as I can put it on a MAC without having to download something.

PDF file

iMovie

QuickTime

Also, to SuperAlpha96, I actually had never read you story until you brought it up that your beginning was similar to the beginning of my previous chapter. You really brought some curiosity out of me and I'm actually very interested in it. If you would like me to change it, I will, but I'd rather not because it's kind of a pain in the rear to change things. But I love your story and I subscribed to soon after I started reading. So go ahead and shoot me a message if you need to talk to me about it some more.

Much love!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The moment Kagome's head topped out of the well and small bushel of red fur attacked her screaming, "Kagome! You're back!"

InuYasha pulled Kagome up and out of the well.

"Hi, Shippo," Kagome smiled back.

"Are you okay now?" he looked at her worriedly.

She smiled, "Yes. I'm just fine."

InuYasha spoke up, "Feh. Let get to Kaede's."

…

When they reached Kaede's hut they were both greeted warmly. Kagome especially. Sango hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "InuYasha said you got into an accident with a c-a-r. He said it was like a giant metal demon."

"Yes. I'm fine now. Don't worry about me. So what's been going on over here?"

They ended up having a long conversation about everything that had happened. No more school for Kagome. Kohaku had been training with Totosi. A few demons had attacked but they were very minor and Sango and Miroku easily took care of them. Kagome interrupted.

"Sango, what's that around your neck?"

As a reaction, Sango blushed and Miroku grinned. There was necklace of blessed beads around her neck with a small pearl colored stone set in the center. It was worn like a choker.

"Sango and Miroku got married," Shippo jumped up.

"What?" Kagome said. "Shouldn't you two be on your honeymoon now?"

"Well yes," Miroku said, "but Sango was so worried about you we decided to wait until you got here."

"Oh. You didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it," Sango smiled.

"We'll leave tomorrow for it," Miroku grinned in expectation which was rewarded by a smack from Sango.

…

Kagome had her fun talking to her friends and InuYasha sat quietly on the sidelines. _Well, after tonight I don't think anything will be __**normal**__ ever again… I do sure hope that's a good thing…_

He silently stood and walked out of the hut, unnoticed by the humans and the two demons.

He walked into the forest, double-checking that everything was ready. It all was and he smiled to himself. He walked over to Goshinboku, the tree that took everything away and then gave even more back. He could still see the scars on the tree that had been left there from his many years by its side.

He had placed his hand on the tree's trunk he was violently struck. He looked to where the rock fell then saw the shooter.

It was a band of ten travelers or so. They hand malice in their eyes as a few more chucked rocks at him. InuYasha raised his arm up to protect his face.

"Stupid mutt," one of the humans said. InuYasha let out a low growl and the people backed off and continued on their journey.

InuYasha sighed. He slowly climbed up the tree and sat on the first branch. He leaned against the trunk. He held the necklace and the ring in his fist.

"I can't do this."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one was a quickie. I know. I'm working on it. Sorry guys, I was finals week at my high school and things are a little insane right now in life.

I wrote this little quickie just to keep you hungry people satisfied! I am still really happy about the response to this series! I mean OVER 75 reviews on just this story is insane for me! Thanks so much for everything guys!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"I can't do this," he whispered to himself. "I can't do this to her."

He thought of all the times that he'd been abused and all the times his mother had faced abuse from the villagers just because she had decided to keep him. Of course he knew that Kaede's village was very accepting of him and Kagome and Kaede almost _tried_ to get them together, but there would always be the people that would try to hurt him and Kagome for just associating with him.

Lately people had been more respectful of him after they had heard that he had taken part in Naraku's defeat, but they'd treat him poorly until they'd find out.

Even in the company of his human friends, he had still been physically and verbally abused by the villagers that did not reside in Kaede's village. He was just happy that it never happened to his friends or in the presence of his companions.

If people thought she was his wife and mate… _Who knows what they'll do?_

He sat in the tree and looked at the sun. It would be setting soon. He sighed.

_I guess she deserves to know… Fine I'll tell her…_

"I'll…I…I'll a-ask her…" a fierce determination surged through him… then it grumpled.

"Tell me what, InuYasha?" Kagome stood at the bottom of the tree, looking up at him with big eyes.

He noted that she wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore. She was wearing a light blue, long sleeve shirt and something she called j-ea-ns.

He looked down at her. "What're you wearin' that for?"

She looked down at herself. "Well, I'm not a student anymore so I don't wear what I did anymore."

He held his hand down and smiled and took it. "Thanks," she said.

He pulled her up and sat her in his lap and he was received with deep blush from her.

They calmly sat there in silence and it wasn't uncomfortable. He felt perfectly content to lay there with her in his arms, but he wanted answers.

The sun began to set.

"Kag-"

"Inu-"

InuYasha smiled, "You first."

"It's amazing, isn't it? We've known each other for five years, and through all of the craziness of the Band of Seven, Sesshomaru, Naraku – "

"And Kouga."

She smiled, "And Kouga… I've never broken the promise I made you. I'm still here. I'm still by your side. And if you want me to I'll _stay _by your side. School is done, Naraku is gone. I'm not going to college… I don't know what to do now…"

He smelled salt. He turned her around she faced him and he brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Stay _here."_

"There isn't for me to stay."

"What about me?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Stay here. With me."

"InuYasha, I need to make a life for myself. I can't just stay here. I want to go out and have a family, and live in a house, and be with someone who loves me!"

"Exactly. Stay. You can have that here. Or we can have that in your world. Whatever you want."

Her face went white. "What are you saying?"

He took a deep breath. "Kagome, I've known this for a long time. For almost five years. Since that first human night you stayed with me. I love you," he heard her sharp intake of breath. "I may not be what you want but I can't keep this to myself anymore. I need to tell you that I have _never _loved someone as I love you now. Nothing will ever change that. I want to spend the rest of my _very _long life with you and no one else. I want you. I want you as my human mate. I want you as my wife. I want you to love me. I want _you_. I know I may not be much but hear me out. I just want an answer. I _need _an answer… Will you marry me?... and maybe even become my mate?"

She pressed him up to the tree captured his lips with her own.

She whispered against his mouth, "Yes."

He went deeper into the kiss then pulled away and brought her into a tight hug.

"I love you, InuYasha."

"I love you, Kagome."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well! Are you all satisfied NOW, you hungry little animals? Lol. I don't know if it will end here or not. So if it does then I love you all, if my writer's block goes away then there will be another chapter soon! Who knows! It could be tomorrow! Well, I love you all and thank you for the amazing support so far!


End file.
